


Camellia

by Reiha



Series: Skylark in the Snow [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, OC, OOC, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, TYL Version
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hei, apa kau tahu, Ketua?</p><p>Baik sepuluh tahun lalu, ataupun sekarang</p><p>Perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah</p><p>Kini, sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan segalanya padamu</p><p>Dan aku pun akan terlahir kembali</p><p>Hanya untukmu…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia

“Haa…”

Seorang wanita berkimono merah muda dengan corak bunga plum nampak menghela napasnya. Sesekali dia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, kemudian meneruskan mengepel lantai. Memang kelihatannya tidak mungkin untuk membersihkan rumah sebesar itu sendirian, tapi nyatanya wanita berambut kemerahan itu sudah terbiasa membersihkan seluruh rumah seorang diri.

“Fyuh, ini yang terakhir,” gumam wanita muda itu setelah selesai mengepel lantai koridor. “Setelah ini, aku harus segera merebus air dan membuat teh.”

Wanita itu memeras kain pel dan segera menjemurnya di halaman. Setelah membuang air sabun bekas mengepel dan menaruh ember di kamar mandi, wanita itu bergegas pergi ke dapur dan merebus air. Tidak lupa dia menyiapkan gelas dan menakar daun-daun teh yang hendak direbus.

Wanita itu adalah Amamiya Hana, wanita blasteran Spanyol-Jepang yang terkenal di dunia mafia sebagai _Princessa di Assassino_. Namun dia sudah lama meninggalkan profesinya sebagai _independent assassin_ dan mengganti namanya menjadi Kuroda Fuyu. Selain untuk menghilangkan jejak, dia juga ingin membuka lembaran baru bersama _Vongola Cloud Guardian_ yang sudah mencuri hatinya, Hibari Kyouya.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Fuyu sudah resmi menjadi istri sang _Cloud Guardian_. Meski tak ada pesta dan hanya menikah di catatan sipil, Fuyu tidak sedih sama sekali. Ia tahu keadaan dunia ini sekarang seperti apa, dan ia tidak sampai hati membiarkan Vongola hancur begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele. Fuyu mengerti kalau dia harus memiliki kesabaran dan pengertian yang lebih sebagai istri seorang anggota mafia.

 _Back to story_. Dari dapur, Fuyu bisa mendengar suara pintu yang digeser dan suara dua orang yang tengah mengobrol; itu pasti Hibari dan Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanan sang suami yang setia sejak masa sekolah. Fuyu mengecilkan api di kompor dan bergegas keluar untuk menyambut suaminya.

“Selamat datang, _danna-sama_ dan Kusakabe- _sama_!” sambut wanita itu. Cara menyambutnya pun formal sekali; dia duduk di lantai dan bersujud, kedua tangannya merapat di depan kepala. “Aku sedang membuat teh, mohon ditunggu sebentar.”

“Ah, Fuyu- _san_ , angkatlah kepalamu,” Kusakabe bingung melihat cara Fuyu menyambut mereka berdua. “Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini, berapa kali pun aku datang kemari…”

Hibari menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Fuyu dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan lembut. “Aku pulang, Fuyu.”

“ _Danna-sama_ …” Wajah putih Fuyu langsung memerah begitu bertatapan mata secara langsung dengan suaminya. “Se—setelah aku menyiapkan teh, aku akan langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan baju ganti. Oh, apa _danna-sama_ dan Kusakabe- _sama_ sudah makan? Jika belum, aku akan masak sekalian…”

“Tidak perlu khawatir soal kami. Nanti setelah tehnya siap, langsung kau bawa saja ke sini.”

“Ba… baik, _danna-sama_!”

Fuyu segera berdiri dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengecek teh yang sedang dia buat. Setelah siap, dia menata gelas dan teko teh di sebuah nampan kecil berwarna coklat, lalu kembali ke ruangan dimana Hibari dan Kusakabe sedang berdiskusi.

“Permisi, aku membawa teh,” ujar Fuyu dari luar ruangan.

“Masuklah.”

Fuyu menggeser pintu hingga membuka dan masuk ke dalam. Fuyu menuang teh ke dalam gelas dengan sangat hati-hati, dan berhenti setelah suaminya menyuruhnya berhenti.

“Terima kasih, Fuyu. Untuk sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu,” ujar Hibari setengah menyuruh. “Aku akan menemuimu nanti.”

“… Baik, _danna-sama_.”

Fuyu mohon diri dan keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Setelah menutup pintu, wanita itu tidak langsung pergi; dia duduk merenung di depan pintu geser bercorak bangau itu.

 _‘Aah, danna-sama… aku tidak yakin kalau aku mampu bersabar lebih lama lagi,’_ Fuyu mengusap pintu dengan tangannya yang mulai kasar karena melakukan pekerjaan rumah. _‘Yang ada di matamu dan di pikiranmu hanyalah Vongola dan Namimori… apakah bayanganku pernah terpantul di matamu meski hanya sekali? Apakah kau pernah memikirkanku meski hanya sekali? Danna-sama… aku ingin kau memperhatikanku, tapi kau meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah sementara kau berpergian keliling dunia hanya untuk menelusuri misteri dari boks-boks itu. Apa… aku ini tidak penting di matamu?’_

“ _Danna-sama_ …”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Malam sudah sangat larut. Fuyu langsung mengenakan kimono tidurnya setelah mandi dan mengatur lampu di kamarnya menjadi temaram.

 _‘Danna-sama tidak datang lagi,’_ batin Fuyu selagi dia menggelar _futon_. _‘Pasti dia pergi ke markas rahasia bersama Kusakabe, atau pergi menyelidiki di tempat lain.’_

Fuyu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_. Iris _emerald_ miliknya menatap langit-langit rumah dengan sendu, dan tidak lama kemudian dia menutup matanya.

 _‘Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar danna-sama mau melihatku?’_ ucap Fuyu dalam hatinya. Wanita muda itu merasa gelisah, berbagai perasaan mulai bercampur aduk dan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak tahan lagi; dia harus mengendurkan tensi yang membuat syarafnya tegang secepatnya.

Fuyu membuka salah satu lantai kayu, lalu mengeluarkan kotak plastik yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Isinya adalah _sex toys_ seperti dildo dan vibrator, serta sebotol kecil _lotion_ yang berfungsi sebagai aprodisiak. Fuyu mengambil dildo berwarna ungu itu dari dalam kotak, lalu melumurinya dengan _lotion_.

 _‘Uh… sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi…’_ Fuyu melonggarkan _obi_ yang menahan kimononya dan membiarkan kimono berwarna putih polos itu melorot dari bahunya. _‘Tapi… danna-sama sudah terlalu sering menelantarkanku… aku tidak tahan lagi!’_

Pelan, Fuyu menyentuhkan ujung dildo itu ke lubang intimnya. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit, dia masih belum berani untuk memasukkannya. Kemudian, Fuyu memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang biasanya dia lakukan; menggesekkan dildo tepat di lubang intimnya.

“Mm…” Tubuh Fuyu bergetar lebih hebat ketika menggesekkan dildo di kemaluannya. Sensasinya memang tidak sehebat yang asli, namun barang artifisial itu ditambah dengan _lotion_ tadi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kepanasan. “Haa… uh…”

Fuyu tidak bisa berhenti. Semakin dia menggesekkan dildo itu di kemaluannya, semakin gila juga dia dibuatnya. Efek aprodisiak sudah mulai bekerja padanya; wanita muda itu terus mengerang dan mendesah, tubuhnya sudah semakin panas. Tentu saja, dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar gesekan di luar.

“Haa… haa… _danna-sama_ …” Fuyu mulai meracau karena wajah sang suami tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Gerakannya pun semakin cepat. “ _Danna-sama_ … Kyouya- _kun_ … aku—Fuyu tidak tahan lagi… hyauuh… Kyouya- _kun_ , Kyouya- _kun_ …!”

“Fuyu, apa yang terjadi?”

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Hibari yang terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Fuyu pun tak kalah terkejutnya, cepat-cepat dia berhenti dari masturbasinya dan menyingkirkan kotak berisi benda-benda laknat itu dari sisinya.

“Ma—maafkan aku, Kyouya- _kun_ … aku… aku…” Fuyu langsung bersujud di hadapan Hibari dengan kimono yang masih belum rapi. “Aku… aku tidak bermaksud untuk… untuk…”

Tanpa dinyana, Hibari malah memeluknya dengan erat.

“Kyouya… _kun_?”

“Maaf,” bisik pria bersurai hitam itu. “Maafkan aku. Kau pasti sangat kesepian, Fuyu. Maafkan aku karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu.”

“Kyouya- _kun_ …”

“Semuanya sudah dijadwalkan untuk beristirahat malam ini. Aku punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menemanimu, Fuyu.”

“Kyouya—”

Hibari merengkuh tengkuk Fuyu dan langsung mencium bibir sang istri dengan bergairah. Fuyu terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Hibari bisa menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi di satu sisi, Fuyu merasa bahagia dan yakin kalau suaminya benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah dua menit saling bertukar ciuman, Hibari menyudahi ciumannya. Dengan cekatan dia membaringkan Fuyu di _futon_ dan berniat untuk kembali merangsang istrinya.

“Kya—!?” Fuyu terkejut ketika tangan Hibari meraba selangkangannya. “Kyouya- _kun_ , apa yang…”

“Kau belum sempat klimaks, ‘kan? Aku akan membuatmu klimaks dulu, lalu kita bisa masuk ke acara utama.”

“Hyau—!?” Fuyu membelalakkan matanya. Hibari baru saja mengguntingkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh sang istri melalui lubang intimnya, dan kini tengah mencari _sweet spot_ yang tersembunyi. “Kyouya- _kun_ … ah, haah… Kyouya- _kun_ …”

“Apa kau selalu melakukan itu jika aku sedang pergi?” tanya Hibari, jarinya bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuh Fuyu seperti tentakel. “Kau selalu memuaskan dirimu seperti itu dan menganggap benda artifisial itu adalah aku? Hm?”

“Higuu—!” Fuyu meremas _futon_ tanpa sadar setelah Hibari mencubit klitorisnya pelan. “T—tidak… aku hanya… haah… melakukannya jika terpaksa—nyaaahh!”

“Hmph. Nakal sekali,” Hibari mengambil kotak plastik yang tadi disingkirkan Fuyu dan mengambil botol berisi _lotion_. “Hmm, kau menggunakan ini sebagai pelumas, ‘kan? Apa yang terjadi jika aku melumuri payudaramu dengan ini?”

Hibari menuang _lotion_ langsung di payudara Fuyu, kemudian mengusapnya hingga merata. Fuyu semakin merasa panas, dosis aprodisiak itu sudah melebihi batas yang bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuhnya. Melihat istrinya menggeliat kepanasan karena terbakar oleh birahi, Hibari malah terlihat senang.

“Lihat dirimu. Kau terlihat seperti cacing yang terkena sinar matahari,” Hibari tersenyum mengejek. “Hmm, kurasa lebih baik jika aku mengabadikan momen ini.”

Hibari mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan di sela lengan _kinagashi_ hitam yang biasa dipakainya di rumah, lalu merekam istrinya yang masih menggeliat-geliat kepanasan.

“Kyouya- _kun_ , kenapa kau merekamku?” protes Fuyu, namun dia tidak berdaya untuk menghentikan suaminya. “Hentikan… jangan…”

“Karena wajah dan tingkahmu sekarang sungguh menarik,” balas Hibari singkat. “Jika aku merindukanmu, aku tinggal menonton video ini dan mengingat betapa binalnya istriku di ranjang.”

“Huu… j—jahat… nh…”

Hibari menaruh ponsel lipat itu di atas _tatami_ setelah memastikan kalau ponsel masih dalam kondisi merekam. Kemudian dia kembali mengguntingkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Fuyu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

“Hiii—!” Fuyu meremas _futon_ semakin kuat ketika Hibari menyentuh _sweet spot_ -nya tanpa sengaja. “Kyouya- _kun_ … di situ… aahn…”

“Hoo, di sini?” Hibari menggerakkan jarinya seperti tentakel di sekitar _sweet spot_ itu.

“Hiyaaa!” Erangan Fuyu berubah tajam karena dipermainkan seperti itu. “Kyouya- _kun_ , jangan berhenti… kumohon jangan berhenti… haah…”

“Oh, tenang saja. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk berhenti.”

“Hii—aahh! Kyouya- _kun_ , aku… ahhn… Kyouya- _kun_ …”

Tahu kalau istrinya akan segera klimaks, Hibari mencubit klitorisnya dengan sengaja. Fuyu menjerit, cairan cintanya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan.

“Aku sudah bilang tadi, ‘kan? Setelah kau klimaks, kita bisa melanjutkan ke acara utama,” ujar Hibari sambil melonggarkan _obi_ yang menahan _kinagashi_ -nya. “Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kau memohon padaku? Kalau kau tidak memohon, maka aku akan anggap kita sudah selesai.”

Ingin rasanya Fuyu menangis saat itu juga. Namun gairahnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, dia menginginkan Hibari lebih dari apapun malam ini.

“K—Kyouya…” Fuyu melebarkan kakinya di hadapan sang suami. “A—aku mohon, masuki aku… Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu…”

“Hmm? Lalu di mana kau menginginkanku? Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas.”

“Uu…” Dengan tangan gemetar, Fuyu melebarkan jalan masuk menuju tempat rahasianya. “D—di sini… kumohon, Kyouya… tempat berhargaku… adalah milikmu…”

“Baiklah, ini hadiahmu.”

“Kyo—Kyouyaaaa!” Fuyu menjerit untuk kedua kalinya setelah Hibari berhasil menembus pertahanannya. “Uhh… dalam sekali, Kyouya… aahh…”

“Aku tidak akan bisa menghamilimu jika tidak bisa mencapai tempat berhargamu,” kelakar Hibari sambil menciumi wajah istrinya. Tanpa peringatan, pria bersurai hitam itu memulai persetubuhan dengan ritme cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan waktu bagi Fuyu untuk berpikir atau memohon. Sementara Fuyu merasa otaknya dipontang-panting, dia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Logikanya seolah hilang seiring dengan hujaman dan tusukan yang terarah pada mulut rahimnya. Kini hanya tersisa gairah yang menunggu untuk dipuaskan, meski Fuyu tahu baik dia ataupun suaminya tak akan pernah bisa puas.

“Kyouya… Kyouya…” Fuyu memeluk suaminya dengan erat. Kakinya pun terbuka semakin lebar supaya Hibari dapat menjelajah dengan lebih leluasa. Desah manja dan erangan nikmat yang dialunkan oleh Fuyu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Hibari.

“Kurasa ini adalah ‘malam pertama’ untuk kita, hm?” bisik Hibari di telinga Fuyu. “Kalau aku bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan _memakanmu_ setiap hari… Fuyu.”

“Ng…” Fuyu kembali bergetar karena Hibari menjilat telinganya. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan pria itu pun sibuk meremas-remas payudaranya. “Kyouya…”

Hibari terpaku sejenak ketika menatap istrinya dengan seksama. Wajah cantiknya memerah dan pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus. Napasnya tidak beraturan, dadanya naik-turun karena kesulitan mengatur udara yang kuantitasnya tidak tentu. Di matanya yang jernih itu, tersirat sebuah kilatan nafsu yang begitu menggebu, mungkin karena efek aprodisiak tadi.

“Milikku…” Hibari sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsu, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan ritmenya berubah liar. “Kau milikku, Fuyu! Kuroda Fuyu!”

“Kyouya… Kyouya!” Fuyu memeluk Hibari semakin erat. “Kyouya, pelan sedikit… aahn… Kyouya, sakit… Kyouya!”

Hibari menggeram tanpa sadar. Digigitnya leher Fuyu hingga menimbulkan bekas merah, seolah ingin menandai kalau wanita itu adalah miliknya. Milik Hibari Kyouya seorang.

“Kyouya…!” Fuyu melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya dan tangan Hibari pun bertaut dengan erat. Peluh dan air mata menjadi satu, seperti halnya tubuh mereka berdua yang meleleh menjadi satu di tengah panasnya api gairah.

“Ck…” Hibari mendecih pelan. Klimaksnya sudah dekat, tapi dia masih belum rela untuk melepaskan Fuyu begitu saja. Tak kehabisan akal, Hibari membalikkan posisi Fuyu menjadi telungkup tanpa melepas ‘koneksi’ mereka, dan kembali melanjutkan ritme liarnya.

“Ah… ahh…” Gairah yang membakar tubuh Fuyu semakin besar karena posisi tersebut membuat Hibari lebih leluasa menyentuh _sweet spot_ -nya. “Kyouya… lebih besar dari yang tadi… haah…”

“Sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pujianmu, izinkan aku untuk membuatmu semakin melayang.”

“Hng—!” Fuyu meremas bantal yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi klimaksnya akan datang, seperti halnya Hibari. “A—aku… hh… Kyouya, aku hampir—haaahh…”

“Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakanmu bergetar di dalam…” desis Hibari sambil menciumi tengkuk Fuyu.

“Ah… ah… maafkan aku, Kyouya… aku—aahn… Kyouyaaaa!”

Fuyu pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Hibari menyusul beberapa detik sesudahnya, seluruh esensi kentalnya tumpah ke dalam rahim Fuyu. Hibari pun menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh Fuyu, kemudian memeluk tubuh ramping wanita itu dengan erat.

“Kyouya- _kun_ … ah, maksudku _danna-sama_ …” Fuyu jadi tidak berani menatap suaminya sendiri.

“‘Kyouya’ saja tidak apa-apa,” Hibari menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka berdua. “Jadi, Fuyu… lebih hebat mana, aku atau benda artifisial itu?”

Fuyu tersipu malu. “Kenapa harus bertanya… tentu saja lebih hebat kau, Kyouya- _kun_ …”

“Lalu, apa kau masih akan menggunakan benda artifisial itu untuk menggantikanku selama aku tidak ada?”

“Bagaimana, ya…” Fuyu menatap jahil ke arah Hibari. “Tentu saja aku lebih menginginkan yang asli, tapi jika Kyouya- _kun_ tidak sempat pulang ke rumah, aku akan pertimbangkan untuk menggunakan benda itu lagi.”

“Hoo? Kau tidak akan mengandalkan benda itu lagi setelah aku _selesai_ denganmu.”

“He?” Fuyu menatap Hibari dengan heran, lalu baru mengerti maksud suaminya beberapa detik kemudian. “Kyouya- _kun_ nakal sekali… kyaaa~!”

Malam ini adalah malam yang **_sangat_** panjang bagi mereka berdua.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
